Typically, mobile devices have an idle state to which they transition to preserve battery life when they are not in use. In order to receive incoming messages, base stations regularly send requests to mobile devices for them to become active to receive the incoming messages. Messages are sent indiscriminately by base stations without regard to the message's importance to the end user. As a result, mobile devices regularly become active even when the message does not require the end user's immediate attention or even when the end user would prefer to wholly ignore the message. Therefore, the amount of time a mobile device spends in idle mode is unnecessarily reduced by low priority messages. As a result, the battery life of the mobile device is reduced unnecessarily. Moreover, the wireless network's performance is reduced by unnecessarily sending a discrete communication for every incoming message no matter its importance.